This description relates to using a security feature with a digital image file.
An invisible or imperceptible watermark, for example, is a security feature that can be used to embed data into the digital image file, without the data being visible to the naked eye when the digital image is displayed. Invisible watermarks typically cannot be cropped or otherwise edited out of the digital image or the digital image file. If a watermarked image or digital image file is subjected to tampering, the watermark either remains with enough fidelity to identify the digital image file or the image quality is so debased that the digital image file is essentially destroyed. Known steganography processes can be used to implement invisible watermarks, for example, using software that can be installed on a workstation or other user device. Third party services also provide watermarking of digital image files for users.
A user who wants to make a digital image file available online, for example, to market the image, may be concerned that the file will be stolen or copied or used by others without the user's authorization. By applying an invisible watermark or having a third party apply the watermark before the user uploads the image, the user may be able to dissuade others from stealing or misusing the digital image file, without noticeably degrading the quality of the image. Once the image file has been uploaded to a marketing site by the user, services may be available that track online occurrences of the image on behalf of the user.